The Banishment
by Kaze-Kira
Summary: This is an AU Naruto story. Naruto is banished from the Leaf Village but some years later when they find themseleves in dire straights and require Naruto's help, will he return to his home or leave them to burn for their offenses against him.
1. Prologue The Banishment

**Authors Note: **This is my first Naruto fan-fic as such please go easy on my reviews. I have an outline of what I want accomplished finished to a certain point but I will take some suggestions if I deem them to fit in with my story. This will be an AU Naruto story with a small amount of canon Naruto for some plot points. This is going to be a NaruHina story but there won't be to much romance crap for a long while. I know that this story has been done before an some may hate it for being an Anti-hero story but I promise that mine is different and you will love it. I do not own Naruto and with the legal crap out of the way let's move on with the story:

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for, it felt like a week or maybe a month, all he knew was that he felt like crap right now. With surprising difficulty he opened one eye and then the next, the first thing he saw were the white ceiling tile that he had come to associate with the hospital from his many stays when he was younger. He slowly rose from the bed to lean his back against the headboard of the hospital bed he was in. Looking around he noticed all he stuff in the closet across from him while looking down at himself and noticing his current state of dress in a hospital gown and bandages covering most of his body. He didn't know how long he sat there just remembering his fight with Sasuke when all of a sudden the door opened up and a nurse walked in.

When the nurse walked in she was at first startled and then regain control of her emotions and ran out of the hospital room to let Tsunade know that Naruto was awake. All the while Naruto sat there thinking her to be an idiot for just running out like that without checking up on him.

A few moments later Tsunade walked in and the first thing she did was give a bone crushing hug to Naruto and didn't release it until she heard a cough from the window sill to find Jiraiya there amused by the scene he jumped in on.

Tsunade proceeded check over Naruto and asked him how he felt, "I am doing fine baa-chan but I am a little bit sore. How long have I been out", Naruto responded.

After bopping Naruto on the head for his baa-chan comment she told him that he had been out for a day. "You sure looked like you were put through hell there kid," was Jiraiya's response to his situation.

"We're going to need you to give a full recount and report of the fight between yourself and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. You can give it to me later today when I call both you and Shikamaru in for a debrief from your mission", was the command from his Hokage and baa-chan. Jiraiya announced that he had some research to do but would be there for his report later that day.

"Make sure you rest for the next couple of hours Naruto, get something to eat and then be dressed properly to see myself and the elder councilors who whish to speak to you about some mundane bullshit", was the casual command Tsunade left him with before exiting his room to fight off some more paperwork.

As Naruto sat there thinking about his fight with Sasuke he wondered why he wasn't strong enough to bring him back, about his broken promise to Sakura and also how the rest of the retrieval team was doing when his door opened up to reveal Sakura.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At first Sakura wanted to be pissed and blame Naruto for breaking his promise to her. She wanted to barge into his room and beat the hell out of him all the while screaming about how useless he was and that she never wanted to speak to him again. Then she took a couple of breaths and calmed herself all the while thinking of a different way to handle the situation at hand. With this thought in mind a smile came to her face as she thought of how she could fix this without involving Naruto or depending on him to get something done for her again. With that she proceeded to enter her remaining teammate's hospital room to find him staring back at her with a forced smile on his face.

Naruto didn't know how to react when he saw her, considering he had broken a promise to her, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time and started off with a boisterous, "Hey Sakura-chan".

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sakura responded. "Oh I'm doing great, injuries like this could never keep me down for long. Baa-chan said that I would be out later on today but that I should rest for a couple more hours to regain my strength," was Naruto's answer.

Sakura just stood there and smiled at his energy but also mad at how happy he was, "Listen Sakura about the promise I ma…" Naruto started off before she interrupted him, "NO, its okay Naruto, I shouldn't have made you go off and do that for me. I shouldn't have expected you to be able to bring back Sasuke-kun considering how much stronger he is. I want you to just forget about that promise and not worry about it at all because I've decided that you can't help me with that and that I am going to get stronger and bring him back my-self."

And just like that she broke Naruto's heart, that she didn't think he was strong, that she didn't even want his help in bringing Sasuke back hurt a lot, all this, just as he was about to make a promise of a lifetime to bring him back to her.

"So since I have a lot of training to do know to become strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back, I don't want you to bother me anymore so that I can completely focus on what's important to me. I mean we can still speak in passing and all that but other than that I'd really like it if you didn't bother me anymore Naruto," was Sakura's final wedge into Naruto's heart. But Naruto wouldn't let something like that drag him down so he responded in typical Naruto response, "Oh, well that's just fine Sakura-chan because I have a lot of training to do as well if I want to reach my goal of being Hokage one day."

"That's nice Naruto but I have to go now because Tsunade-sama agreed to be my teacher and said she was going to have me retrieve a few books from the library to begin my training, bye Naruto," was Sakura final goodbye.

With that Naruto grew even more depressed that he now lost both of his teammates, one who left for the village's worst traitor, and the other that didn't want to have anything to do with him. Seeing as how he had other things to do today he finally got up and changed into his normal jumpsuit minus the orange jacket which was destroyed and left the hospital room.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After getting a bite to eat at Ichiraku's Naruto finally arrived at the Hokage tower for his meeting with Tsunade and those two councilors she mentioned.

Entering the office Naruto was surprised to find Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru all there along with two old people who he suspected were the councilors she was talking about.

"Naruto welcome, please have a seat so that we may start the mission debriefing and meeting. We'll start with Shikamaru who was team leader of the Sasuke retrieval mission, please start at the beginning and don't leave anything out Shikamaru," was the order/greeting given by Tsunade.

After Shikamaru went through all the details he was aware and part of, Tsunade made sure to note some of the details in the mission log. After Shikamaru's brief of what happen she turned to Naruto and had him give a report of everything that happened to him after he left Shikamaru to continue after Sasuke. Naruto went on to tell her about everything that happened from meeting the bone wielding guy (Kimimaro), to fuzzy-brows showing up to help and to his continued chase and subsequent fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

After giving a full description of the events and how the fight went on at the VotE he then went on to describe Sasuke transformation into some humanoid figure with wings and their ending clash with the rasengan and chidori.

Throughout all of this the two elders kept exchanging glances with one another and pretty much speaking without speaking through their eyes alone. This definitely did not bode well for Naruto's situation.

After Tsunade finished writing the details down she went on to speak to both Naruto and Shikamaru, "While the mission was a failure in the end, you both fought to the best of your abilities against foes that most would find overwhelming in such a situation. What matters most is that you got your team home safe as the lives of your teammates always come before the success of the mission. Shikamaru you are dismissed and will be paid for an A-rank assignment along with the rest of your team, Naruto you stay as we still have something to discuss with you."

After Shikamaru left Tsunade proceeded to speak with Naruto, "Now Naruto I know that you're upset about failing your mission and failing in bringing your teammate back, but the fault certainly doesn't lie with you. Considering you and your team were overmatched and still came out alive and partially successful in the end I would like to have you promoted to Chuunin rank effective immediately." But this is where things took a turn for the worst as the elders finally spoke up.

Koharu spoke by interrupting Tsunade and letting her feelings on the subject be heard, "I do not believe that to be a suitable decision Tsunade-hime. Naruto may have come back along with the rest of his team alive and well but that does not change the fact they still failed their mission and Naruto here personally failed in bringing back Uchiha Sasuke and allowing him to fall into Orochimaru's possession."

Homura continued by adding, "Koharu is right Tsunade, he allowed a useful Konoha tool to fall into enemy possession, and not just any enemy, but Orochimaru of all people. I do believe that we have not started the practice of rewarding our shinobi for failed missions, as such Naruto will not be given the rank of Chuunin."

"Now hold on one damn minute…," Tsunade started only to be interrupted by Koharu again, "Furthermore, it's this council along with the shinobi council's decision that due to Naruto's failure in stopping the Uchiha bloodline from falling into enemy hands, dereliction of duty for leaving teammate Rock Lee behind to face a foe of unknown caliber and his use of potentially fatal techniques on an opponent who was ordered to be retrieved alive, he be banished indefinitely from Konoha and stripped of his shinobi status."

At this both Jiraiya and Tsunade were up in arms about ready to tear both elders limb from limb when elder Danzou entered the office. As this was happening Naruto just sat there surprise evident on his face, not believing that his life could have gotten any worse than it already had. When Danzou spoke it was with utmost certainty and filled with pride knowing he has just gotten rid of an obstacle in his path to Hokage. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, I am sure you are both aware that when the shinobi council which consists of all the clan heads, council elders Homura, Koharu and myself comes together and makes a decision that it trumps even the Hokage's word. The council has agreed that Naruto let a very powerful tool fall into enemy hands and should be punished appropriately for his actions, as such he is to be banished and must leave the village by dawn today."

With that both Danzou and the other two council elders left the office with Tsunade and Jiraiya stunned into silence. They both just stood there not believing what had just happened and the fact that they knew they couldn't do anything to stop it unless the shinobi council changed its mind. Then all of a sudden Jiraiya threw all caution to the wind and swore loudly, "Fuck this Tsunade, they may have banished him but he is definitely not going out on his own. If they think they can do this without repercussion then they are all fools. I am leaving with him and not returning here until they change their minds regardless of what state of affairs the village falls into. I'd like to see what they do without the Gallant Jiraiya here to save there asses." With that Tsunade knew she had just lost two more of the most important people in her life.

Without thinking of what she was doing, she got up and moved to where Naruto was seated and gave him the biggest hug she could muster in her emotional state and kissed him once more on the head. "Its okay baa-chan, I know you would have stopped if you could and I know you'll try anything you can to get the decision overturned. But I am fine with their decision because I have never really been liked in this village anyway. Maybe it is time for me to move on and find someplace else to live and maybe find happiness elsewhere."

With that Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto shoulders and with some parting words to Tsunade, "I'll miss you hime, I want you to try and be happy without the two of us always in your life. I may throw a few messages your way to keep you updated on our situation but know that I am going to make this kid the strongest shinobi in the elemental countries. Also know that anytime you feel some prying eyes on your body that it's just me with my super telescope checking out those luscious globes from a safe distance," with that last goodbye and parting shot at her chest and a "goodbye baa-chan" from Naruto, Jiraiya of the Sannin left the leaf village with the last Namikaze, never to be seen for years.

Tsunade sat down and cried all the while muttering about stupid perverts and annoying brats that she will always love no matter how much they annoy her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So begins the start of my first story and the first chapter of The Banishment. Please read and review, let me know what you think, hate it or love it please be nice about it.


	2. The Resolve

The next day the council came together to discuss the current events of the village and what decisions would be made in regards to Sasuke's defection. There were murmurs among them ranging from inter-clan politics of the Hyuuga and Inuzuka to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio sharing some of their old stories. All this was brought to a close however when Tsunade entered the chambers with Shizune right behind her.

All at once the council members could tell she was pissed from the expression on her face and the amount of killing intent she was giving off towards the council. She started by saying, "I hope you are all proud of yourselves and what you've done. You have just banished one of our best up and coming ninja who had the most potential out of all the current genins. Now because of your bigotry and stupidity we have lost two of our most trusted and best ninjas."

At this most of council members didn't really care because they had gotten rid of what they believed to be a useless shinobi. It wasn't until they processed everything Tsunade had said which made Hiashi stand to ask a question, "If I may ask Tsunade-sama, what do you mean we have lost _two _of our most trusted and best ninja. I was only aware that Uzumaki was banished but no else was brought up."

This question caused all the council members to murmur in agreement and Tsunade to smirk because of the information she was about to let out. "Because of this council's arrogance and prejudice towards Naruto, Jiraiya himself became pissed off and also left with Naruto. He stated he would not return regardless of what situation we may find ourselves in. He has banished himself because of your stupidity and now we have lost the worlds greatest seal master and our only reliable spy network."

With that statement the council threw up in arms arguing that Jiraiya could not leave and demanding that Tsunade order him back to the village immediately. "I'd like to see anyone of you go and bring him back or send out one of your clan members to bring him back. Its because of you idiots that he left, if you want him back so bad you go get him. I'm sure he will send all the shinobi you send out back covered in toad feces and oil," was Tsunade's response.

At that another bout of arguments broke out of who they would send to retrieve Jiraiya and which clan was willing to take that risk when Elder Danzou rose from his seat to speak. "Council members please be calm about this, seeing as how Jiraiya has willingly left the Leaf village and turned his back on us, there is only one solution to this problem. We will mark him as a missing nin in the bingo book with an S-rank rating for abandoning his duty to his village and people. I would like to call a vote of those in favor of labeling Jiraiya an S-rank criminal to be hunted down."

One by one each of the council members knew that they didn't have any shinobi who could physically bring Jiraiya back and that he was the current strongest of them all, so they all agreed to the bingo book status. This in turn made Tsunade furious but seeing as how she could do nothing about it considering it was a unanimous decision by the council she had to follow through with it. "Fine if that's the was you idiots want it then fine, from this moment on Jiraiya will be placed in the bingo book as an S-rank criminal with a retrieve on sight order on his head. I will not place a kill on sight order on his head no matter what you bigoted fools says."

Danzou had no choice to concede the retrieve on sight order considering he wouldn't get anything better than that all the while thinking _'yes, my plans have been furthered towards my goal of becoming Hokage now that another obstacle is out of my way' _.

With that order of business out of the way the council went on the discuss Uchiha Sasuke and his status to the village. "As for Uchiha Sasuke, he too will be placed in the bingo book as an A-rank criminal for is association with Orochimaru, the fact that he has a cursed seal which superpowers him and also because he has a fully developed Sharingan. I will also be placing a retrieve on sight order on him for the main reason of rebirthing his stupid clan to become something useful to us again. But I may change that to kill on sight in the future depending on how our shinobi fare against him."

The council were all in agreement on this including the elders who all thought that if they couldn't have the Sharingan in their control than they would rather see in wiped off the face of the Earth.

Tsunade ended the meeting on that note by dismissing the council and stating that there would be another meeting next week to discuss the affairs of the village again.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

With Jiraiya and Naruto, they were both seen walking down a road just outside of Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya had explained to Naruto that during their journey together he would be teaching him everything he knows in the areas of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. He explained to Naruto that he would like to see him become a Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu specialist like him but it was really a cover to make him more like his father.

"Naruto, we are only going to travel around the elemental nations for about a year or so. My reason for this is because I am going to teach as much normal jutsu as I can in that time before I take you to Mount Myobokuzan," Jiraiya stated to Naruto and at his strange faced look to that name Jiraiya explained it to him, "Myobokuzan is the name of the mountain that the toads we summon live on. You see each summon has its own special dimension for the place they are summoned from, when they come to ours dimension they don't use normal charka like we do. They use something called Natural Energy or Senjutsu. I am not going to explain all that to you now just know that I am going to cram you full of all the normal charka jutsu I can before we move on to Myobokuzan and have you learn their specialties."

"Okay Ero-sennin that's fine with me but could we get on to the huge fire attacks or that lighting attack that Kakashi sensei and the teme use," Naruto asked to which Jiraiya responded with a whack to the head for the Ero-sennin comment and explaining to him, "Naruto were going to be focusing on all different types of elemental jutsu's but the Chidori is not something I can show you considering I don't know it and your rasengan is better anyway." At this Jiraiya pulled out an elemental affinity card and hands it to Naruto. "Here kid I want you to pour some of your charka into this card so we can see what your elemental affinity is." Again at Naruto's confused looked Jiraiya went on to explain how each person had a certain element they were aligned towards like how he was Doton, Kakashi Raiton and so on and so forth.

Without further explanation Naruto poured his charka into the paper and it split completely in half. Another confused looked from Naruto prompted Jiraiya to explain for him. "That's great kid, you elemental affinity is Fuuton which is perfect for fighting as it would make your weapons strong enough to cut through pretty much anything and it trumps your friend Sasuke's chidori attack considering lighting is weak against wind."

With this statement Naruto started jumping up and prancing around stating how cool he was and how he was going to stick it to Sasuke until he received another bop on the head from Jiraiya to shut him up.

"Okay kid since I am old and tired and these bones need to rest some I am going to show a technique that you are going to practice while I go rest these old bones in that hot spring over there. The technique is called Fuuton: Daitoppa and it emits a wide area wind attack capable of uprooting trees and scattering your enemy's away over long distances and very painfully depending on the amount of charka you put into it. Now I want you to go into the forest there and practice the technique pointing it away from the village so you don't accidentally scare all the women away….I mean hurt any of the villagers he he …anyway go on and scoot." With that and a quick demonstration of how to do it properly from Jiraiya without actually activating the technique Naruto went on his way to the forest.

With that the official training of Uzumaki Naruto began all the while Jiraiya was thinking _'he he that idiot will take all day to get that technique which leaves me with a full day to my beauties' _this was followed by a perverted giggle.

About an hour into Jiraiya's research he started to get a bad feeling about something, like something bad was about to happen to him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He checked all the women in the hot springs and noted none of them had noticed him. He checked his invisibility technique over to make sure it was still in place but he just could figure out what was wrong with the situation.

That was to say until he heard a loud voice from nearby yell out "Fuuton: Daitoppa" and with that a huge amount of wind rolled through the area which tore down the hot spring fences he was hiding behind along with blowing away all of the females towels they were using to cover themselves up.

When the wind died down Jiraiya turned to find the culprit of the jutsu which he knew to be Naruto, but the kid wasn't anywhere in sight. When he turned back around to the hot springs he found a venerable army of nude pissed off women all giving him the Pervert Glare of Death (patent pending). Jiraiya let out a few greetings of, "Hey ladies, nice day isn't it," with that Jiraiya received a beating he would never forget, all the while Naruto was up in a tree laughing at the expense of his teacher. (Poor Jiraiya, would he ever learn)

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

We find ourselves back in Konoha looking in on the Konoha Ten now and their sensei's who have all been called to the Hokage's office for a meeting. When each person had arrived (Kakashi being told to arrive two hours earlier) Tsunade began by saying, "I am happy to see each of you here today especially those of you were injured during the Sasuke retrieval mission." At that Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee all look down thinking about how they failed that mission.

Shikamaru also being the ever cognizant one ask, "Hokage-sama, where is Naruto, shouldn't he be here as well considering he is part of our group and the Sasuke retrieval mission."

With that statement Tsunade grew a solemn look on her face and said, "That is actually why I called all of you here today. As of dawn yesterday Naruto is no longer a shinobi of the Leaf, he is no longer a citizen of the Leaf, he has been banished from the village by the Elder Councilors and shinobi council."

With that statement there were gasps all around from everyone including Sakura who even though she didn't really care for him and want Naruto around her anymore, never wanted to see him be banished from the village. Shikamaru was thinking of what may have caused this along with Neji and Shino as well. Kiba was barking about how that was bullshit all the while getting nods from Chouji and Lee who agreed whole heartedly with him. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai all thought it was wrong as well but they being the Jounins knew that if it was a decision by the elders and shinobi council there wasn't much they could do about it.

Hinata on the other hand was a whole different story, Naruto was her life, her reason for trying so hard, her reason for being strong enough to stand up to Neji and now all of that was gone. She found herself hugging Kurenai and crying, finding this all hard to believe. Then she just left the office with a vow to better herself so that she may one day be strong enough to bring Naruto back to her and the village and hopefully show them that they were wrong about him and whatever reason they banished him for.

Which is just the question brought up by Shikamaru, "If I may Tsunade-sama, why was Naruto banished, what reasons were stated for his banishment?" At this Tsunade answered him with the truth, "Naruto was banished for allowing Sasuke to fall into enemy hands, dereliction of duty for leaving Lee to fight an unknown opponent on his own and using possibly fatal techniques on an opponent I had sent you to retrieve back to us alive."

Lee was up in arms about his role in this stating that he told Naruto to go after Sasuke and leave him there to fight Kimimaro, but in the end his argument was for naught as the decision was already made and Naruto was already gone.

As each of the Konoha Ten walked out of the office that day they each promised themselves that they would train to become strong enough to bring Naruto back and demand the council remove his name from banishment.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That evening in the Hyuuga estate Hinata went to her fathers' study where he was just finishing up with some paperwork. As she knocked on the door she couldn't help but feel nervous about what she was about to ask of her father. She didn't know if she herself could handle what she was going to ask for but then she told herself, she had made a promise that she would become strong for Naruto-kun and help bring him back.

As her father gave her permission to enter she went and walked right up to his desk her gait even and straight and knelt down in front of him. With all the will she could muster she raised her head, looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Father, I would like you to begin training me in the full and advanced forms of the entire Hyuuga style. I don't wish to be a burden anymore, I wish to make you proud and bring honor to the Hyuuga by being the strong heiress I should be, please father, grant me this one request to better myself for the clan."

Hiashi did not know what to say, he was struck in awe at the sight of his daughter and what she was asking of him. It's what he'd always wanted his daughter to be but she had never before taken to the ways of the Hyuuga. He did not know what had come over her but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow it to pass from her system. He would teach her to be the best; he would show her everything so that she may one day become everything he ever hoped she would be as heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

He replied, "Very Hinata, I will grant this to you, but be warned that I will drive you very hard. I will push you until you can't stand anymore and I will make you the best even if I have to beat it into you everyday. If this is what you want then I will make it so, you are to meet me each morning at our training area at dawn and we will not finish until dusk or you can not stand anymore. Do not disappoint me, you have made me happy by asking this of me Hinata, you may go now and rest, for tomorrow will be an arduous day."

"Yes, thank you father, I will do my best to make you and the Hyuuga proud. I will never fail you again, good night," was her response. With that Hyuuga Hinata would become one of the best Hyuuga ever next to her cousin Neji. She left the office after that all the while missing the first true smile to grace Hiashi's face in a long while for the decision his daughter had made and promising to find whatever made her this way so that she may never revert to her old ways.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Whoa that's two chapters out for me in one day. I just like let everyone know that the next chapter is going to see a 1 year time skip. Review please


	3. The Growth

**Authors Note:** I am really happy to see how many people like my story; I have gotten over 300 hits on this story so far, thank you. Also, some people think that it is being rushed a bit and that is true. I am going to try and give you as much information as I can but I am not going to go through Naruto's training because the real story begins in about 2 – 3 Chapters where some things start to fall into place.

Also, MegaB said that this type of story is clichéd and while he is right I will say the same thing I said to some other reviewer. The story is still in its beginning stages and things haven't come together yet. I view this story as a puzzle and everyone is just going to have to wait for the pieces to come together. I have most of the plot done for about 30 chapters so please trust that everything will fall into place.

Without further ado, onto the next chapter of The Banishment!

* * *

In the forest on the outskirts of a small village just on the edge of Kusa, we find two shinobi in a heated battle. Both of them exchanging kicks and punches faster than the normal eye can track. The forest area they are in has been turned into a clearing with all the downed trees, burned grassy hills and jagged trenches reminiscent of a powerful wind technique.

It is in this clearing that we find our favorite heroes both taking a slight reprieve to regain their breath and think up a final strategy of how to take the other out. That is until Jiraiya gained a surprised look on his face and turned around only to receive a slash to the throat. With that final move from a Kage bunshin of Naruto hidden using the mesaigakure technique, Jiraiya went down for the count, only to explode in a puff of spoke.

At the sound of clapping Naruto turns around to find Jiraiya walking out of the nearby foliage, "Congratulations Naruto, you have finally become strong enough to take out one of my Kage bunshin's on your own. You have really grown over this past year kid." This was true considering Naruto has grown some over the past year to stand at an even 5'6 but still has some of his baby fat left over. His clothing changed very little over the year into something a little darker but still with his trademark orange, just not as much. (The shipuuden outfit)

"He..he..thanks ero-sennin, soon I'll be kicking your ass all over the country side," was Naruto's casual reply to Jiraiya. After whacking Naruto on the head for his ero-sennin comment Jiraiya answered Naruto's statement with, "You've still got a ways to go before you're up to my level kid, after all I am the Toad Sage and Gallant Jiraiya. Now down to business, I'd say at your current level you would be able to match up to high level Chuunin or low level jounin, but with a few more years of training we could bring that up to elite jounin or maybe even Sanin level if you really try."

This statement brought a smile to Naruto's face knowing that Jiraiya has helped him immensely in becoming as strong as he is now. He may still be upset about his departure from the village but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore since he's with Jiraiya and continuing his ninja career.

"Okay Naruto, were going to go back to the village and get our stuff from the hotel so that we can set out for the day. Were going to be traveling for a long time so make sure your well rested because I want to get to our new location as fast as possible and without too much trouble," was the command from Jiraiya.

With that they both made off to the village to gather their things for the long journey ahead. When asked by Naruto where they were going, Jiraiya only told him to shut up and that it was a surprise. Alas Naruto, not being one to like surprises and wanting to know about it now, kept pestering Jiraiya for the destination until he received a bop on the head for being annoying.

"Quiet down you brat, what kind of ninja are you crying like a baby. I told you it's a surprise but if your little mind can't stand the journey there quietly then here, take this book." With that Jiraiya handed Naruto a copy of his first book "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja".

When Naruto first saw the book he grew angry stating he didn't want one of ero-sennin's pervy books to which Jiraiya replied, "It's not one of my works of art you ungrateful brat. This book was the first that I ever wrote, it didn't really sell well but I think you'll like it. It should keep you occupied for most of our journey."

Naruto the accepted the book and started off reading it after they set out from their hotel to begin this so called journey ero-sennin was taking him on, all the while oblivious to Jiraiya's thoughts as he glanced at him. _'That kid is going to be something great in the ninja world, I could feel it. I just hope he doesn't finish that book until we get to our destination so I won't have to answer to many questions before hand.'_

With this thought in mind they finally set off towards their destination, where that is, only Jiraiya knows. (As well as the readers who can read underneath the underneath)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, all had not been well for the atmosphere of the village. Naruto was literally their sunshine which always managed to bring a smile to some citizen's faces regardless of what he holds in him. But they still would never want him back for that very same reason, so everyone went on with their lives as they normally would.

In the Hokage's office we find our favorite big breasted blond snoozing away at her desk, unmindful of the huge stacks of paperwork surrounding her and slowly breeding. That is until Shizune enters the office to find Tsunade and proceeds to wake her up in the only fashion she knew. "TSUNADE-SAMA WHAT DO YO THINK YOU DOING!?" was the loud question directed towards Tsunade ear. With a start Tsunade jumped from her desk looking to find the cause of her sudden frightful rise from slumber, only to set her eyes upon her first apprentice and proceeded to glare at her for waking her in such a way.

"What do you want Shizune, can't you see that I was busy here, it better be important?" With a sweat drop forming behind her head Shizune let her displeasure be known by saying, "You're supposed to be doing your paperwork Tsunade-sama not sleeping on the job, jeez your already one week behind on all the paperwork."

Tsunade answered her with, "Who cares about all this damn paperwork, this whole village could bu…" only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned to find Sakura and Ino entering her office with a "Good morning Tsunade-sama/shishou".

Both girls changed a little over the past year, both growing a few more inches and filling out somewhat in various areas of their body. They both changed their clothes to something a little more appropriate for a ninja (the shipuuden clothes) but other than that they were still the same Sakura and Ino. Sakura has been Tsunade's apprentice for a full year now while Ino started taking lessons from her just a few months ago and thus was behind Sakura in medical expertise.

"We brought you the gate reports for the morning Tsunade-shishou," was the comment by Sakura. "That's fine Sakura, you're both dismissed, continue going over the technique I showed you yesterday and we'll go over your progress later this evening." With "Hai's" from both girls, they left the office while Tsunade sat in her chair thinking _'What a crap job, is this what I took the title of Hokage for, to be a paper pusher and to see two of my most precious people booted from the village because of baseless bigotry? Damn I need some sake.'_

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the Hyuuga estate we find everyone's favorite lavender eyed beauty just finishing up a spar with her father. After a full year of heavy training, Hiashi has become very proud of where his daughter is at with regards to the Jyuuken style. He can now safely say that she is one of the more adept users at using the style and will become one of the best with more training and discipline.

Hinata herself hasn't changed much over the year besides growing taller and filling out more. She also had gained a more athletic build from all the taijutsu practice she has been going over with her father. After all this time she still hasn't forgotten her true purpose for becoming strong. She still thinks of Naruto everyday and still vows to bring him back one day.

"That is enough for today Hinata; we will begin again tomorrow at the same time. I am proud to say that you are shortly on your way to surpassing even me. With a few more years and harder discipline you will have become the perfect heiress I always wished you to be."

"Thank you father, I will do my best to become the greatest and earn your respect. As heiress to the clan I will do you proud and will never back down again father," was Hinata reply to her father's comment.

Hiashi looked at his daughter and couldn't help but swell with pride, slowly but surely she was on her way to even surpassing Neji. Neji who is still considered to be the genius of the clan and is still just out of Hinata's reach when it comes to skill in the Jyuuken style. He too changed much over the year, reaching Chuunin status already and rumored to be able to make jounin within a few more years. Truly his brother's son is a great prodigy of the clan, but Hiashi would do what he could with the daughters his wife has blessed him with.

That final thought in mind Hiashi dismissed his daughter who bowed before proceeding to her room to wash up and rest for the evening. As Hinata was showering she just couldn't help but think of Naruto and what he was doing at this moment. Was he hurt? Was he safe? Or did he find new friends and forgotten all about them? She banished these thoughts from her mind; she wouldn't let herself be drawn from her ultimate goal. She would bring him back to her and she would confess her feelings to him in the hopes that he would return them to her.

With these final thoughts, she finished her shower and proceeded to rest for the night with a graceful smile on her face and thoughts about her and Naruto being together in the end.

All around Konoha, the rookie nine along with Gai's team had each changed from there selves of a year ago. In the Inuzuka compound we find Kiba training with his mother and sister to perfect one of his family many taijutsu and beast hybrid attacks.

At the Aburame compounded we find Shino and his father going over a new type of insect that is compatible with integrating into their current hive.

At training ground ten we find the younger Ino-Shika-Cho trio going over a strategic attack pattern with Asuma acting as guinea pig.

At training ground nine, we find Team Gai with Ten-ten sharpening and going over a bunch of her little toys. Gai and Lee exchanging blows as well as shouts of youth in a spar and Neji sitting off to the side meditating while occasionally turning on his byakugan.

Each member of the Konoha Ten has never forgotten their promise from a year ago to change Konoha and bring Naruto back to them. They would each grow strong enough to challenge the shinobi council and either demand or force them to lift Naruto's banishment by any means they see fit. None of them would ever know of the dark times ahead and the many challenges they would have to go through before any of this became a reality.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It's been just over a week now that we find Jiraiya and Naruto finally at their destination. As Naruto looks around he wonders where he is at considering he has never seen this place before. "We are just on the outskirts of Otakame Sato, a large trading city on the eastern side of Hi no Kuni," was Jiraiya response to Naruto's confused look.

"This is what you were keeping such a secret from me; this place is just like the others that we visited in Kaze and Kaminari. Jeez you'd think there was some big ramen festival going on or something." With a bop on Naruto's head for only thinking of ramen, Jiraiya went on to explain that there really wasn't a secret and that he just chose this spot at random.

This in turn caused Naruto to go on a tirade screaming about stupid perverts wasting his time by making up secrets and dragging him across a country because he just felt like it. After a smack to his head Jiraiya went on to say, "The reason for this was simple Naruto, I wanted to spend just a little more time in civilization before we both went into seclusion for then next couple years. Remember when I spoke to you a year ago about the Toads home Myobokuzan." To which he received a "Hai" from Naruto who was still grumbling about perverts. Jiraiya finished by saying, "Since I have now taught you all the jutsu you should know using normal charka, I am now going to take you to Myobokuzan so that we may begin your training in Senjutsu and the Toad fighting style."

With this statement and a few hand seals, Jiraiya slammed his bloody palm to the ground where there was a puff of smoke that when cleared revealed an old looking toad no taller than 3ft in a cape carrying around a walking stick.

Fukusaku looked at Jiraiya, then Naruto and back to Jiraiya again before he spoke up, "Ah Jiraiya-chan is it time for this already, I thought you were going to wait a little while longer before bringing him to the mountain."

"I know that but the kid proved better than he looks and finished everything I wanted him to know faster than I thought," was Jiraiya's response to Fukusaku. Jiraiya then turned to Naruto and introduced him to Fukusaku telling him that Fukusaku was going to be the one teaching him Senjutsu and the toad arts.

At this Naruto looked at Fukusaku for a few moments before looking back at Jiraiya all the while pointing at Fukusaku and saying, "You're dumping me to be trained by a 3ft toad, what kind of freakin' teacher are you. What the hell kinds of things can I learn from a toad that I could squash under my foot?!" With this comment Naruto went down like a ton of bricks from the shot Fukusaku threw at his skull with his walking stick.

"I see we have much to teach Naruto-chan here Jiraiya-chan, he seems almost as bad as you when you first arrived on the mountain. But none the less, let's get back quickly before Shima rips me a new one for being late to dinner."

After throwing Naruto over his shoulder both Jiraiya, an unconscious Naruto and Fukusaku vanished in a puff of smoke, no one would hear word one of them for the next couple of years.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In a dark underground base somewhere in Rice Field country, we see Orochimaru sitting on his thrown with Kabuto standing next to him. After hearing about both the Uzumaki brat's banishment and Jiraiya desertion of the village from Kabuto, Orochimaru became an extremely happy snake. Knowing that two of his obstacles in the leaf's destruction were gone he knew that any plan he came up with would be enough to take out his former home once and for all.

Tsunade may be an extraordinary fighter and a Sanin alongside him, but she would be too worried about healing her precious villagers and shinobi to actually fight him so she would be easily picked off if he were to ever invade the village again. But he decided to bide his time as he need not worry over something that would need careful planning and preparation to go off without a hitch.

With one last laugh he turned to Kabuto and ordered him to tell Sasuke to meet him at the training facility so that they may continue his advancement. Yes, in a couple more years he would finally have the perfect body, he would finally have his revenge on the leaf village and he would finally be that much closer to achieving his dream of learning every jutsu in the world.

With those final thoughts in mind, Orochimaru slithered into the darkness all the while chuckling his very famous "ku..ku..ku" unaware of what the world had in store for him and the type of devastation that would befall him and most of the shinobi world in the years to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Authors Note:** Next chapter will see a 2 year time skip as I don't want to go over Naruto's training at Myobokuzan but will cover it in some flashbacks through out the story. On another note the Rookie Nine are all 14 and Gai's Team is 15 in this chapter which will make them 16 and 17 respectfully in the next.


	4. The Jutsu and Vengeance

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay in the chapter but life always comes before fantasy. Anyways this chapter is the start of the two year time skip and where my plot really begins to come together. Let's get on with the show!

* * *

Walking down the last vestiges of a great mountain is where we find everyone's favorite blonde knucklehead, or is he a former knucklehead. As Naruto travels the rest of the way down the great Myobokuzan Mountain he couldn't help but think about all the things he was taught and how much stronger he has become in the last two years. He now stands at a height of 5"11 which isn't too tall but neither too short like how he was when he was younger. His clothes have definitely changed as well, no longer does he wear anymore of that hideous orange, thanks to Fukusaku's many hits to the head from his cane, Naruto finally figured out that maybe orange wasn't such a good idea. He now wears an all black jumpsuit from head to toe, and complementing that is the white trench coat with black flames lining the bottom.

He could still remember the day that Jiraiya told him about his parents, about how his mother was from the former whirlpool country and the biggest shock of all was that his father was the 4th Hokage. He couldn't believe it for a minute, his very own father, the 4th Hokage, the ninja who was hailed as the best in all the elemental countries, the ninja who had a 'flee on sight' order on him from an entire country. At first he wanted to curse the man for what he had done to him, but then he decided that if he were in the same situation that he would've done the same thing to guarantee the safety of the village. Besides, how could he complain when the fox has come in handy more than enough times in saving his life, be it from poison from the demon brothers to having a whole punched into his lung by his former best friend.

Anyway he decided to forgive his father and would cherish the stories that Jiraiya departed onto him about his father and mother's lives. He did actually receive a wonderful present which he would gladly accept as compensation for putting the fox in him. At this thought Naruto pulls out a tri-kunai and stares at it lovingly. The Hiraishin, the jutsu that was said to have all but won the third great shinobi war for the hidden leaf village, with this technique his very own father had taken out over a thousand Iwa nin's in under 15 seconds flat. Who else in the entire elemental nations could admit to having created a technique so devastatingly powerful? As he walked down the road while still staring at the tri-kunai he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to actually use it in battle. This was until he felt the presence of seven chuunin to jounin level chakra signatures surrounding him. Looking up to stare at his opponents Naruto held back a coupe of curses, one directed at Jiraiya for deciding to let him go off on his own so that he could go continue his research without him around. The second, for allowing himself to drift off without noticing the signatures around him until it was too late and they were already on him.

Looking around Naruto counted seven shinobi, that's seven shinobi who all had Iwa forehead protectors. Now Naruto knew he was still in the Fire Country so he was just about to ask them what they were doing in Leaf territory when they just decided to attack him. This put Naruto in a conundrum because he wanted to get rid of them all with the least amount of difficulty possible, then he remember he still wanted to try out his Hiraishin on real shinobi. So without further thought Naruto muttered the words, **Hiraishin no jutsu, **and disappeared via a yellow flash. A couple seconds later he reappeared and each shinobi charging at him fell into a bloody heap holding their slashed throats but it was all for naught as they each died. At this Naruto only thought one thing, _'The Yellow Flash has returned'. _

In a clearing about three hundred yards away from where Naruto just slaughtered seven hapless Iwa ninja lies the eighth member of that group who had fallen behind. See what happened to his teammates, the newly minted jounin almost pissed himself; he had to get away and report this to the Tsuchikage at once. With this thought the scared shinobi ran for his life back to his village. He would arrive a couples days later and report his findings to his leader, who would immediately put Naruto's description in the bingo book as an S-rank shinobi to be 'killed on sight'. Now the reason that is was only a kill on sight is because he has yet to figure out the relationship between Naruto and the 4th Hokage. He has yet to even find out Naruto's name, but he would in the days to come. The he would change his classification to an SS-Rank and change the orders to 'flee on sight'.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A couple of days later in the Hidden Leaf Village everything was going about calmly and smoothly. Everyone was kind to one another, the people were somewhat happy but most of all you couldn't miss that glum feeling that had fallen over the entirety of the village. It had been this way ever since Naruto was banished. Once Garra found out about Naruto's banishment he immediately cancelled the alliance with the leaf village stating that he would rather see them suffer and burn then to help the people who have shunned and banished one of his most cherished friends. The Spring Country and Wave Country have raised the prices on their merchandise making Konoha's merchant market fall in sales because of the outrageous prices that customers were unwilling to pay. All in all anything that came from one of Naruto's good deeds to another country was swiftly taken from them. It's not like the elders or shinobi council cared about this though, they were all rich or retired shinobi who ordered others to go and fight their battles for them and didn't have a care in the world. They stated that Konoha was the greatest village in all the elemental lands and they could pull through anything, oh how naïve and foolish these old timers are.

At the Hokage Tower in Tsunade's office is where we find our favorite princess having another argument with the elders Homura, Koharu and Danzou. Their topic, why the same one they've been arguing about for the past three years; sending out hunter nin's to retrieve the Toad Sage Jiraiya and force him to help the village again.

"No, I've told you fools a thousand times that I won't send out hunter nin's on a suicide mission. I also told those foolish clan heads that if they wanted him back so bad they could send their own clan members to do the job," was Tsunade's now default reply whenever it came to anything that the elders or council ask of her.

"You can't do this Tsunade, he was your teammate and is a shinobi of the leaf, either he helps us or he is to be killed," this was Danzou's default demand to the same situation. Just when Tsunade was about to reply the door to her office was thrown open and she turned to see Sakura standing there deeply inhaling air as if she just had a run around the village with everyone's youthful shinobi.

"Why are you just barging into my office like this when I'm in the middle of an important meeting Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Tsunade shishou, I just thought that you might want to take a look at the latest bingo book that we just received from Iwa this morning," was Sakura's answer to her masters stern question.

After hearing Sakura's statement Tsunade took the book from Sakura and then gave her a look. Seeing the look Sakura quickly straitened and said, "I'm sorry shishou but the description that I wanted you to see is on page 99.

Turning to said page Tsunade decided to read it out loud to avoid having to explain it again later to the elders who were each staring at her with curiosity about what was on the page.

"Page 99, Description: Wears an all black jumpsuit with black ninja sandals and a slashed Konoha hitai-ate with black cloth. Also wears a white trench coat with black flames surrounding the bottom. Figure is said to stand at about 5"11 with blonde hair that falls down the sides of his face slightly and has three whisk..er..like…marks…on..each cheek."

At that point is when Tsunade stopped reading and her eyes grew as big as saucers. Coming out of her daze she continued down the page saying, "Abilities: Hiraishin no jutsu (see pg. 10 for Yellow Flash and further details). Comments: Has single handedly taken out two squads of Iwa Jounin, Orders: 'Kill on Sight'".

As she finished reading the description each person could be seen with sweat rolling down their faces, although Danzou's was a combination of sweat and utter hatred by the way he was clenching his teeth and squeezing his fists. All of a sudden he yelled out, "Tsunade, you must mark Naruto Uzumaki as an S-Rank criminal who is to be killed on sight as well. There is no doubt that he would come here to take his revenge on what was done to him."

At that statement Tsunade merely looked at Danzou and laughed in face. After she composed herself she went on to say, "I'm afraid my hands are tied on the matter Danzou, you three here and shinobi council have banished Naruto from the village and struck is name from the citizenry effectively making him a shinobi without a home and free from all of Konoha's jurisdiction."

At that statement Danzou just became even more livid and stormed out of her office along with the two elders all the while thinking _'Just you wait Uzumaki, I will send the best of my Root to come and bring your hide to me. When they do I will force all the knowledge of the Hiraishin out of you then toss you away like the filth you are'._ With that thought and a devious smile adorning his face Danzou retreated to his fort beneath the very village he wished to control.

After they had left the office Tsunade just sat there with a smile on her face thinking about how strong her 'little brother' has become and couldn't help but thank Jiraiya for making him into such a man. She would see to it that was never placed in a Konoha bingo book and also try and get him to help her with a couple of outside village affairs she didn't want anyone else knowing about. With that thought in mind she dismissed Sakura and went about celebrating Naruto's new found strength and celebrity by doing what she does best, get shit face plastered until she passes out.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In an underground base hidden away in rice field country, we find everyone's favorite lovable snake. Orochimaru could be seen with a devious smile on is face, in his hands is a copy of Iwa's bingo book turned to the same page that Tsunade had been reading. Orochimaru was no fool, he knew whose description that was and couldn't be happier. The Kyuubi brat had just unknowingly helped him secure an alliance with two major villages that would help him with the destruction of Konoha. It's just that those villages didn't know that they were allies yet and it would take some rather ingenious speech to help sway them to his side but he was confident that they would help him. With that thought he called out to his most trusted right hand man Kabuto.

"Kabuto, prepare to leave, we are going on a little diplomatic mission to Iwa and Kumo."

"May I ask why Lord Orochimaru," was Kabuto's question to his masters mysterious orders.

"Something has been brought to my attention that I believe would serve me well in getting them to help me with the destruction of the leaf village." With that final comment Orochimaru walked out of his thrown room towards the exit of the base with Kabuto following silently behind while thinking about what devious plan his master has come up with this time.

As they left the base they were both unaware of the red Sharingan eyes watching their every movement.

Uchiha Sasuke, avenger of the Uchiha clan dressed in his white shirt and black pants complete with snake ribbon that was a gift from his pedophiliac master only had a few thoughts running through his mind.

'_At last those two idiots have left the base; this leaves me with enough time to put my plans into motion. First I have to get that idiot Suigetsu out of his prison and then my vengeance can finally be on its way. You just watch your back Itachi, I'm far stronger than I was a few years ago and I am coming for your head…ku…ku…ku'._

With those final thoughts, Sasuke slunk back into the shadows to put his plans into motion and begin his long awaited journey to finally have his revenge.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the wait but it was well worth because I am very happy with the way this chapter came out. Things are finally in motion and everything is starting to fall into place with some major things happening around the elemental nations. Please read, review and enjoy!


	5. The First Strike

Toshiro did not know how long they were out here for. When his team was first asked to report to Hokage for their next mission he had been hoping for something a little exciting that would take him through one of the larger villages in the fire country. Instead his team wound up drawing border patrol, literally. Apparently the Lady Tsunade was a little drunk and didn't feel like looking through the mission files so she just threw some papers in a box and had him pull one out. Geez, did he have the worst or luck or what. Now he and his team were stuck out here for the next two weeks with nothing to do but patrol an empty border. If only there was a little excitement and more than just his merry little group of chuunin's around to tell stories, then this mission wouldn't be so bad. _Too bad for Toshiro his wish was about to come true._

As they were just finishing up there patrol for the day one of the team members, an Inuzuka judging by the markings on his face, called for a stop. Apparently he caught the scent of something in the wind and was trying to find out what it was. As the Inuzuka put his nose up to try and catch another whiff of the scent, all hell then broke loose. Apparently the scent he caught was of the eight exploding tags applied to the trees surrounding them. What made it even worse was that they were camouflaged to blend into the trees so they wouldn't notice them. As the tags went off only one thought went through Toshiro's mind, _'Damn I have the worst luck in the world.'_

After the tags went off, the debris and dust all settled down, four figures dropped down from the foliage. Each figure wore a gray jounin vest and had Oto hitai-ate's wrapped around their heads. Apparently this was just another of the Orochimaru's many attempts at guerilla warfare and trying to hurt Konoha in way possible.

After searching the bodies for any valuable information and a copy of the teams patrol route the team of Oto jounin's went on their way to set off another trap for a group of Konoha idiots.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Walking through the vast desert of Wind country is where we find our favorite blonde. Naruto has been traveling for about a week now and has just arrived at his destination. Looking up at the high walls that surround Suna only one thought was going through Naruto's mind, _'why the hell can't I find a good friend who lives in a country that isn't surrounded by sand and is hot as hell.'_

After finishing his mental rant, Naruto looked up to the tower guard and greeted him in only a way that Namikaze Naruto would, "Hey!, get the Kazekage out here so I could kick his sorry ass!" Yep, real subtle.

The guard just stood there stunned for minute not believing that this blonde idiot would just come up to the gates of Suna and challenge their Kazekage. Deciding that he was beneath yelling back at the fool, the guard just ignored him hoping that maybe he'd go away.

Naturally, Naruto did not take this lightly and decided to send a message to get Garra out. So with a few quick hand seals, a liberal amount of chakra (in his opinion), a muttered **Futon: Daitoppa **and bam!; instant messenger sent in the direction of the Kazekage tower. That ought to wake Garra up from all those piles of paperwork.

After waiting a few moments, Naruto became a bit agitated at having to wait longer and decided to just walk right in. Just as he was about to take his first step he found himself unable to move. Looking down at his feet, he found them both to be wrapped in sand. Knowing only one person who was capable of doing this Naruto looked up onto the guard tower to find the esteemed Godaime Kazekage in all his glory scowling at him.

As Garra raised his hand to finish burying Naruto beneath his sand he asked only one question, "Why is it that you saw fit to send my tower guard through my office window, Uzumaki Naruto?"

With a smile on his face Naruto replied with, "Two things really, Number One, it's Namikaze Naruto, and Number Two, I just wanted to say 'what's up?'."

Scowling even further at his reply, Garra did the only thing that would calm him down at the moment, he closed his fist. Just like that the sand surrounding Naruto exploded in a shower of nothing but sand. No blood, no gore, just sand with a tiny hint of smoke in there. Turning around Garra found Naruto standing there behind him with the goofiest grin he'd ever seen on his face. "Now is that any way to greet one of your best friends, I thought we were beyond all that?" was the comment/question from Naruto along with extending his hand to Garra.

Looking down at his hand Garra let a small smirk and maybe a hint of a smile cross his face before he grasped Naruto's hand to complete the greeting. "Since when has it been Namikaze Naruto, have you stolen someone else's identity?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that, let's just go back to your office and I could fill you in on what's been going on the last couple of years." With that comment from Naruto, they both proceeded to shunshin back to the tower.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It had been a day since Konoha learned of the KIA team of chuunin that was on border patrol and Tsunade was literally pissed beyond belief. Not only was this the fourth team of border patrol nin she lost but she also has to put up with the constant bickering of Danzou and the elders who were demanding all out war with Oto right now.

Tsunade really hated her job right then, didn't the idiots understand that they couldn't attack Oto because they didn't know the exact location of all their bases. On top of that Orochimaru was playing a game of guerilla tactics with them, which means that her teams were susceptible to attacks from any direction at any time while they were outside of the village.

Also, thanks to the elders and shinobi council's stupidity, they lost the number one information specialist that may have been able to help them in this situation. The last she heard from Jiraiya, he had just left Myobokuzan for a bit and was going to gather information on the Akatsuki. She had no way of contacting him unless he sent her a messenger Toad in which she could send a message back to him.

But all was not lost, she just sent out Teams Asuma and Kakashi to find Naruto and get him to come back to the village. This decision only came after a day of the councils bickering to have him brought back to the village and have him help them in their time of need. Tsunade had little doubt that he would actually help them but she didn't really care. Naruto deserved to be free right now and she wasn't about to intrude on his life if he didn't want her to. She went along with the council and ordered the mission only to appease them and anyone else's concern.

Since Team Kakashi was still missing one team member, Tsunade assigned Hyuuga Hinata as a temporary member to help in the tracking of Naruto. She only hopes that if they do run into Naruto that he doesn't beat them down too badly, she still has a need for all available healthy ninjas after all.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After talking for a couple of hours about they were up to these past years and all their training as well; both Naruto and Garra settled down just outside the roof of the Kazekage Tower. Garra was worried about the increased movement of Akatsuki that his spy's have been warning him about and let his feeling be known to Naruto.

"Don't worry about them for now Garra; if they do decide to attack you now then they're going to be in for a big surprise to be facing the two of us," was Naruto's reply to Garra's worry's.

Just as he finished that statement though there was a huge explosion in the village and some raucous laughter in the sky. Both Naruto and Garra looked up to see a blonde haired figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it screaming something about 'art being a bang'.

Looking at them Naruto could only think to say one thing, "I guess I spoke to soon." The Kazekage only replied with a blank look but Naruto decided to take charge of the situation.

"Okay, I'll take the lunatic blonde that's blowing everything up but I'm sure there is another around here somewhere. You should check the front gate since I am pretty sure he didn't get past it without someone noticing unless the crazy blondes' partner is attacking the gate right now." With a nod to Naruto's suggestion Garra took off on a cloud of sand to the front gate.

After Garra left Naruto turned back to the blonde and decided to get his attention by sending out a special gift to him. So a few hand seals and a muttered **Katon: Goukyoko no Jutsu**, Naruto sent a nice flaming ball of surprise at his guest. Deidara easily evaded it, but when he spotted Naruto he instantly recognized him as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; we've been looking for you for a while now boy, wait until Itachi finds out that I was the one to bring in his prize; Oh is he going to be pissed."

"What's makes you think that you're going to capture me, like I'd ever lose to a transvestite looking idiot," was Naruto's replied to Deidara's claim. At that comment Deidara grew angry and launched a few special spiders at Naruto which he easily evaded.

So, the fight went on in a similar manner with Naruto launching constant long range attacks while Deidara kept spitting out his artsy clay bombs. As this was going on, the shadow clone that Naruto created earlier was slowly making his way to one of the highest buildings in the area. This also happens to be the building that the original Naruto was luring Deidara towards.

Just as Deidara was into position the clone let loose with a tri-kunai to Deidara's back, but the crazy feminine blonde sensed it at the last moment and was able to turn in time to barely have it pass by his face. This made Deidara smirk because he believed this to be Naruto's trump card; stab him in the back with a kunai. Little did he know that by dodging that kunai at such a close proximity he just sealed his own fate.

So with a Yellow Flash that blinded him for a moment, the S-Class criminal from Iwa known as Deidara met his end to The Yellow Flash reborn. As soon as Deidara's body hit the ground Naruto went to check on him to make sure the guy was dead. After confirming that Deidara didn't have a pulse, he sealed the body in a scroll and went on his way to the front gate with only one thought in mind. _'I hope Garra had an easier time than I did, I've been fighting that idiot for over an hour. All those long range jutsu really took a lot out of me.'_

................................................

As Naruto approached the front gate he found Garra standing there in front of what appeared to be a human puppet with red hair and some cylindrical object in his chest. As he stood next to the Kazekage, Garra only asked him one thing, "What took you so long, I've been finished for over half an hour?" This question only left Naruto fuming because Garra had the time to come and help him with his fight but decided to stay here and stare at a damn puppet.

Deciding not let his anger get the better of him Naruto asked the question that was on his mind, "So who is this guy, I definitely don't recognize him?" At that question Garra went on to explain that the puppet users' name was Sasori of the Red Sands who was an S-Rank missing nin from Suna.

After that brief explanation, Naruto also took Sasori's body and sealed it into a scroll but kept both of the rings with him. Seeing that all the fighting was over for now, Naruto decided that he would stay for one more night and then set off early the next morning to his next destination. Before all that he did a few quick hand seals, muttered **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and a toad a little larger than him appeared.

"Hey Gamakichi, nice to see you again," was Naruto casual greeting. After getting his bearings Gamakichi returned the greeting and asked what Naruto wanted and to make it quick because he was in the middle of something important. "Well I need you to do me a favor by taking these two scrolls, giving them to Jiraiya and handing him these two rings. Also tell him that the idiots in the scroll were wearing them so they must be important."

With a grumbled yes from Gamakichi, he accepted both the scrolls and rings and puffed away. Knowing that all the items were in safe hands now, both Naruto and Garra returned to the village to coordinate with the clean up efforts and get some rest.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In a base somewhere in Ta no Kuni is where we find our favorite avenger. After Sasuke and Suigetsu entered the base, they passed by numerous cells with people filled in all of them begging for help.

Sasuke paid them no mind and went on in search of the person he came here for. After finding her in the lab looking over some crap, he proceeded to have a small conversation with her (read, fight between her and Suigetsu) before she decided to join him in whatever it was he was doing.

As they were leaving the base; they passed by the caged up people again, this is when Suigetsu spoke up, "Say Sasuke, don't you think that we should let these people go to piss Orochimaru off even more."

"Don't be a fool Suigetsu; I care not for helping some weak idiots. It's there fault for being caught and caged like the animals they are anyway. The only thing that matters right now is my revenge. Now hurry up and let's go, we still have one more stop to make before I complete me goal."

Suigetsu, not wanting to get caught on Sasuke's bad side, decided to just follow along without saying anything else unlike Karin who was swooning all over him like some love sick puppy. As this was going on there was only one thought going through Sasuke's mind, _'Soon Brother, I will find you, I will have my revenge and then the Uchiha clan can finally rest knowing their murderer has been slain. Just one more piece before I finally come for you ku…ku…ku…'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** And there we have it people, the fifth chapter in The Banishment. I am not really good at doing fight scenes but I hope you enjoy it anywayand please Read and Review!!!!


	6. The Alliance and The Love

Walking through the desolate swamp area, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what he heard just as he was leaving Suna. Apparently Temari returned from Konoha after helping in the preparations for the chuunin exams with information that made him pretty pissed off. She told him that Konoha was sending out two teams of ninjas to go out and find/return him to the village. When he asked her why, she told him that the council had gotten wind of his exploits with a group of Iwa nin and now wanted him to come back and help them with the upcoming war. Ha! He couldn't believe the nerve of those fools. First they throw him out of the village because they pretty much deemed him useless, now they want him back because apparently he's the only one that can save them. Like he would ever go back to those fools, they could get down on their hands and knees and beg him but he still wouldn't go back, he was too happy with the ways things were right now.

Now back to his current situation, he had just gotten out of the swampy forest area and finally reached the entrance to his destination. Looking out in front of him he couldn't believe that this was once the same bridge that he and his former team protected with their lives on their first C turned A Ranked mission in Nami those few years ago. Walking up to the bridge, Naruto noticed a sign hanging above the entrance of the bridge and decided to read it, _'In Honor of the Ninja who brought Hope back to the People of Nami, we name this bridge The Great Naruto Bridge.'_

Damn…he sure as hell didn't see that one coming. He never would have thought the drunken old fool would name his bridge after him. At least now he knows that the people of this country really care for him and was happy in his choice to come visit them. After walking across the bridge and asking a passerby where Tazuna's house was (just to make sure it was where he remembered) he set off.

After about a half an hour he finally came upon the front door to the house. He noticed that it looked nicer than it had before so they definitely must be better off now. So without further ado he proceeded to knock on the door. Hearing a woman's voice which he assumed to be Tsunami's yell one moment and then later open the door, he was just stunned. She looked like she hadn't aged a day, albeit it had only been three years but she was still as beautiful as ever.

Just as he was about to say hello he felt the strong hold of Tsunami's arms wrapping him up in a strong hug. "Oh my god Naruto, How have you been, wait don't answer that just come in I'm sure father and Inari would be so happy to see you." With that Naruto entered Tazuna's home where they caught up with each other, Naruto explaining everything that happened to him and overall enjoying their time seeing each other.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In an open field in Tsuchi no Kuni is where we find our favorite snake. Orochimaru had gotten word that the Tsuchikage agreed to meet him at this area and made it a point to get here before the fool arrived. Now just waiting there he couldn't help but smirk at how he was going to coerce the Tsuchikage into joining his plans to finally crush Konoha. He made Kabuto wait just outside the clearing and watch for any traps that may be set off but to otherwise stay away while he and the Tsuchikage were talking. Speak of the devil now, here he comes just strolling down the field like he owned the world, clad in the robes of the Tsuchikage. He stopped just a few feet away from Orochimaru and started off the conversation with, "Well, why have you called me here snake, know that I have my ANBU surrounding this entire field so any attempts to trap and kill me are useless."

"Oh my, Tsuchikage-dono, you wound me to think that I would go through so much trouble just to kill you. No, I have actually come here seeking an alliance with you to rid the world of the leaf village."

Looking at the snake in front him the Godaime Tsuchikage, Oda Nobunaga was just about ready to have him killed on sight but he was intrigued by why Orochimaru thought he would be willing to accept an alliance with him and wanted to find out was his ace was.

"Just what are you planning snake, I know you wouldn't just start a war with Konoha or ask of an alliance without having some information or leverage to support yourself with."

"Ah, as intuitive as ever Tsuchikage-dono, you see Konoha is in a very dangerous situation right now. They have lost the services of the Toad Sage Jiraiya some years ago and they have also banished their Jinchuuriki as well. I'm sure you know that Jiraiya was their main source for counter-information so without him they would have no way of knowing that we are about to attack."

"Even if what you say is true the Leaf are still strong and wouldn't go down so easily. Besides that you have at most a thousand Oto nin's under you command so my village would have to bear the brunt of the fighting force which is something I would never allow."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, I also plan on seeking out an alliance with Kumo as well, and if they knew that Iwa was joining the fray than I'm sure they would gladly throw in as well. Also I am very sure that you and all your people would want to be rid of the surviving legacy of Iwa's most hated man."

Looking at Orochimaru, Oda could only think of one person who was Iwa's most hated man and that was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Just thinking about that man made his fists clench in fury but what was this talk of a surviving legacy that the snake was speaking about. He asked just this very question because if there was a surviving legacy then he would squash it like a bug.

"Some of your men have already fought the surviving legacy of the Fourth Hokage. In fact you already have him listed in your bingo books. He's the one who took out seven of your jounin using the Hiraishin, the one you have described as wearing a black jumpsuit with whisker like marks on his face and a white trench coat with black flames on the bottom."

Listening to Orochimaru's description of the Fourth's surviving legacy jogged Oda's memory of ordering that insert but at least now he know why his men were killed so easily. "Tell me Orochimaru, what is the fools name, if what you say is true then I would gladly attack Konoha to be rid of any surviving members of that man's family."

"Oh, his name is Namikaze Naruto. Also, he is in fact the same Jinchuuriki that Konoha just banished from their village three years ago. So killing him now would be that much easier for you seeing as how he doesn't have a village to surround himself with."

"Why would I go after the village if my prize isn't there, I see no point is sending my men into a war when the main prize is roaming around the elemental lands," was the Tsuchikage reply/ demand.

"Ah that's very simply, the boy as he is now is almost impossible to kill but I am sure that if you were to go after his precious people in Konoha he would come running back to save them. Also, he would be an emotional wreck by the time he got there from worrying for the safety of his friends and would just be that much easier to be taken out."

Thinking about Orochimaru's plans and his prize the Tsuchikage decided to agree to the alliance given that Kumo joins as well. Besides, if Orochimaru tried to backstab him he would squash the snake like the fool he was. With that final thought they both walk away from each other having separate thoughts in mind. Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle as he met up with Kabuto. _'Soon those fools will feel my wrath and the leaf village will be nothing more than a crater in the ground when I am finished with them ku…ku…ku...'_

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back in Nami no Kuni we find Naruto just leaving the country to start off on his travels again. After staying the night at Tazuna's home, getting drunk with Tazuna at night and overall having a good time he decided to be on his way as he still has some important things that needed to be taken care of. Just as he was walking through the forest he suddenly found himself unable to move. Craning his head down to look at his feet, he couldn't help but notice a shadow attached to his that was stopping him from moving. Thinking of only one person he knew who could do something like this, he called out to the person, "Alright Shikamaru, come on out I already know this is your jutsu. Bring the others that are with you as well, I can feel their presence from here."

Right after those words were spoken three blurs landed surround him with Shikamaru slowly walking out of the forest while keeping hold of the jutsu. "Well isn't this an unwelcome surprise, the remaining members of my old team and some old friends as well. How have you been Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru?"

Looking at how Naruto has changed Kakashi couldn't help but think of how he has become the spitting image of his sensei Minato. Knowing that the upcoming conversation might not go so well Kakashi decided to start off slowly hoping not to anger Naruto too much.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to see you again after these last few years. I see you've grown out of the orange clothing of your youth and have finally taken to a ninja's style of wardrobe."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Kakashi and how he was avoiding the subject at hand about how he looked like his father. "Well good looks do run in my family Kakashi and I wear this trench coat in honor of my father, you know, _your _sensei, the man you looked up to as a father when you were younger, after yours so cowardly took his own life."

Hearing that statement from Naruto made Kakashi both sad at his failing his sensei's legacy and pissed that Naruto brought up such a touchy subject with him. He could only have gotten that information from Jiraiya who Kakashi would have some words with if he ever saw him again. "Well wardrobe aside Naruto, we've been sent here to ask you to return to the village. The Hokage has decided to reinstate you as a ninja of the leaf with the council's full support on the matter."

Hearing this did nothing but make Naruto bust out laughing, to think he had the gall to throw baa-chan's name into things when he knew damn well that it was only the council that really coerced Tsunade into sending them out after him. After recovering from his laughter Naruto answered Kakashi with, "What makes you think that I would want to go back to the village that threw me out for failing a damn mission. They as well as everyone else made it quite clear that they didn't want me their when no one but ero-sennin and baa-chan stood up for me. Well my answer is no, now leave me the hell alone!"

After hearing Naruto answer, Kakashi could so nothing but sigh. So with a look to the others around him to prepare for a fight Kakashi let Naruto know of the ultimatum. "I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto but we were given strict orders that if you didn't return willingly, we were to force you to return against your will. Now what will it be, do you really think you can take on three experienced chuunin and an elite jounin?"

Smirking at how casual Kakashi seem to be Naruto only did one thing. He prepared a small of amount of Natural energy and with a smile to Kakashi face, broke free of Shikamaru jutsu. His first target after breaking free of the jutsu and using the remaining natural energy in his system was Shikamaru who was taken off guard from the force of his jutsu breaking and was quickly incapacitated.

"Then there were three, with your main strategist and nuisance out of the way this should be a bit easier. So what do you say Kakashi, Sakura, want to get reacquainted?" With those words Naruto entered a ready stance and beckoned both his former teammates forward while Hinata stayed in the background having a mental war with her-self at the moment.

Hinata couldn't believe herself right now, after all these years of training and bettering herself, just the sight of Naruto makes her freeze up just like that. Not only this though but she was now expected to fight and drag him back to a village in which he didn't wish to return to. She knew how the council really felt about Naruto and couldn't blame him for not wanting to return but she also didn't want to leave him again after just having found him when she hasn't seen him for the past three years. So with a heavy heart and the love she has for Naruto guiding her, Hyuuga Hinata did the only thing she could think of at the time to help the one she truly loved.

Just as Sakura was about to jump at Naruto for taunting her and Kakashi like that and for taking out Shikamaru the way he did, she suddenly felt her whole body spasm in pain. She felt the darkness begin to consume her and the last thing she noticed before blacking out were Naruto's and Kakashi's wide eyed looks and Hinata behind her just exiting the stance for her family's Jyuuken style.

Kakashi couldn't believe what was happening right now, within a matter of moments of speaking with Naruto he had just lost two team members to unconsciousness and it seemed the other was betraying her own village. As Kakashi turned to stare at Hinata and ask her what the hell she was doing, he forgot about one simple ninja rule, 'never turn your back on you opponent'. Just as Naruto saw the advantage Kakashi gave him he decided to pounce on it and quickly gave him a chop to the neck, and just like that the Copy Nin Kakashi was quickly incapacitated himself.

As Naruto turned to stare at Hinata he wondered why she did what she did and if she was going to stop him from just leaving now. Just as he was about to turn around and go he heard her speak. "Please Naruto-kun, take me with you."

With those simple words Naruto just became even more confused at her actions. Sure she was never really mean to him or anything of the sort but they also weren't that close either. He fought for her at the chuunin exams because he was unhappy with the way Neji treated her but other than that he always thought she was kind of weird. So he voiced his question, "Why do you want to come with me and why did you just attack your own teammate?"

Feeling her heart thumping in her chest and the sweat beginning to build up on her face, Hinata took a deep breath and prepared herself for the conversation that she had dreaded ever having with Naruto.

"It's because I want to be with you Naruto-kun. Ever since we were in the academy you were a sense of inspiration for me to want to be something more than what I was. You were always so confident and never gave up at anything you did. I always admired that about you and wished I could have the same strength as you. You always were there for your friends and never let others tell you that you were weak or let them bring you down. I've followed you sometimes before and would always find myself jealous that I couldn't be more like you and have the drive to succeed the same way you did. It wasn't until your banishment that I finally found the courage to step up to my father demand more training, that he make me the best and I promised myself that I would never be weak again so that I could stop something like that from ever happening to one of the people I consider precious again. It was also at that time that I finally came to a conclusion as to how I felt about you, and the truth is Naruto-kun, that I love you. I couldn't believe that I was so blind to it until you were gone but I really and truly love you, it's not just admiration or jealously, and it was because of these things that I finally decided for my self that if I ever found you again that I would tell you how I felt and never leave your side again."

To say Naruto was stunned would be a huge understatement. He was downright flabbergasted with everything that she had just told him. He didn't really know how to answer her right now or how he really felt about her. I mean sure he didn't mind her but he didn't know anything about love and if he'd ever find it. He also didn't want to break her heart and cause her to do something rash, so he decided to tread carefully when answering her and tried to be a gentle as he could with her in such an emotional state.

"I really don't know what to say to all of that Hinata, I mean we've only spoken a couple of times and you are a really nice girl but I just don't know if I feel the same way about you. As for you coming with me I don't know if that is such a good idea considering I have a dangerous group of people coming after me."

Hearing his statement made Hinata pretty sad but she could understand where he was coming from. She wasn't about to give up though and would push for what she wanted most. "I don't expect you to return my feelings right away Naruto-kun but I would still like to come with you. You don't have to worry about watching out for me either because I have grown very strong since the last time we've seen each other. I definitely won't hold you back so please just let me come with you, we could just start out as friends and you could see if there is anything there for me in your heart later."

Reluctantly Naruto agreed that he was a little tired of traveling by him-self and thought that it would be nice to have a familiar face traveling with him, so he decided to allow her join him on his journey. And so just like that, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the esteemed Hyuuga clan became a missing nin from Konoha. They then left the clearing along with the unconscious forms of their formers comrades lying there on the ground. They would all awake some hours later find themselves down one teammate and would return to the village with news Kakashi was sure was going to be blamed solely on him.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At Orochimaru's Northern Base is where we find Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and now Juugo just leaving the place. After killing all the cursed seal nin's at the base and a short scuffle with Juugo, Sasuke finally convinced the lunatic to join him for that was what Kimimaro would have wanted. So without any further fighting, they all left the base, the newly named Team Snake finally had all of its members and Sasuke couldn't be any happier. _'Finally it's time; Itachi will never know what hit him after I am through with him. With these fools to take care of Itachi's partner that will leave me alone to kill the bastard on my own, just the way I want it. Just you wait brother, your end is near and the Uchiha Clans murderer will finally be slain!!'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am really happy with the way this chapter came out and I just thought I should let everyone know that this is like the turning point where the shit hits the fan on everything that is going on. Will Sasuke finally have his revenge, will Kumo join Orochimaru, and what will the elders, council and especially Hiashi say after hearing of Hinata's betrayal?

Find out next time and as always Read and Review please!!!.


	7. The Weeping Country

In Konoha at the Hokage Tower we find a furious Tsunade just finishing up with reading a letter sent from one of their border patrols along the Tsuchi no Kuni border. Apparently the team of chuunin stationed there was overrun with Iwa nin but one of them managed to get a messenger bird out to let them know what was going on. So this now marks attacks by both Oto and Iwa which leads her to believe that something big was about to happen soon. What make matters worse, for her at least, were the three fools in front of her. Apparently the elders Danzou, Homura and Koharu all caught wind of the recent attack by Iwa and were now pressuring her to increase the retrieval efforts on Naruto and mount a counter-offensive against both Iwa and Oto at once.

Again these fools didn't know what they were getting themselves into but she had to concede their point and so sent out two four man teams of jounin to the recently attacked border post to find out what happened. She also ordered them to retake the border post if they were able but if not to return to the village at once to report the situation and conditions.

Just as she was about to finish up with the idiots in front of her and send them on their way she heard a knock on the door. She then beckoned whoever was their to come in and so the door opened with Team Asuma, which currently consists of Asuma, Sai, Chouji and Ino, just returning from the mission to find and retrieve Naruto. After evaluating each of them for a moment she beckoned Asuma forward to begin his mission report.

"Team Asuma reporting back from our mission to retrieve Naruto, Hokage-sama. Unfortunately we were unable to find him at all so we went along and completed our secondary mission. As per yours and the elders' orders we went to Suna to ask for assistance with the constant attacks from Orochimaru. After we arrived at the gate we were instantly denied access to the village. A short while later, the Kazekage himself showed up and ordered us out of his village and to tell you that Konoha nin's are not welcome in Wind Country." After completing his report Asuma stepped back and awaited further instructions from Tsunade.

Tsunade herself was contemplating everything Asuma told her right now and she knew that since it was not his team that encountered Naruto that it must have been Kakashi's team that found him. She was also upset at Garra's refusal to help them but expected it none the less because of his close friendship with Naruto. She then waved Asuma's team away so that she and the elders could speak over what to do next.

"This is an outrage Tsunade; we should put forth restrictions on any Suna nin movement in our territory and raise all of our export prices on them as well. We cannot let the Kazekage's threat go unpunished!" was the usual drabble from Danzou. "While I don't share your passion I will order the price increase on our exports to their land but as for their nin movements, that is something we can not handle right now with the attacks against us from both Oto and Iwa. We need to keep careful track of how and where we station our ninja from now on."

Happy that Tsunade at least partially agreed with him, Danzou was just about to go on with some more demands before another knock was heard on Tsunade's door. The door opened up to show Team Kakashi just returning from their mission as well. Apparently they got into a fight because some of them looked to be a little worse for wear and they also seemed to be missing someone.

"Team Kakashi returning from the mission to retrieve Naruto Tsunade-sama, unfortunately our mission was not a success. We encountered Naruto just outside of Nami no Kuni where I proceeded to let him know of yours and the council's decision to bring him back to the village as a ninja of Konoha once again. He vehemently denied my request so I then began to use our secondary protocol to bring him back by force. Shikamaru had already had him in his Kage Mane so I tried to get him to come peacefully but he was somehow able to break Shikamaru's jutsu and quickly knocked him unconscious. After that he took a fighting stance against us which Sakura and I returned in kind. This is where things got even worse because Hinata then decided at that moment to attack Sakura from behind which quickly knocked her out as well. Due to my surprise of Hinata attacking an ally, I made the mistake of turning my back to Naruto to scold her and this was when Naruto took advantage of the situation and knocked me out. After that I don't really know what happened but I believe we can safely assume that Hinata has gone rogue and joined up with Naruto."

After listening to Kakashi's report she asked him to leave and then proceeded to bang her fist on her desk, thus breaking it in half. She wasn't pissed about Naruto not coming back, she expected that, she was pissed because now she had to explain to Hiashi that his daughter and heir abandoned the village and is now to be listed as a missing nin.

The elders as well were also pissed because they just lost two great assets to the village. After speaking a bit more on what to do and having Hinata listed as an A-Rank nuke nin in the bingo book, the elders decided to finally call it a day and leave. As Danzou was walking out of the office there was only one thought going through his mind. _'You have just sealed your own fate Uzumaki, I will not allow you or the Hyuuga scum to continue to live one second longer, my Root will take care of you fools soon enough.'_

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto didn't really know what to do in this situation with Hinata traveling with him. It sounded fine at the time but it was sort of weird now because he didn't know how to exactly communicate with her. So he just decided to throw out a question to get some sort of conversation going. "So Hinata, what have you been up to for the last three years?"

Hearing Naruto speak to her made her jump but she was determined not to look weak in front of him, so with a deep breath she answered him, "I have been training with father a lot over the past three years Naruto-kun. He just completed my training with our family's Jyuuken a few weeks ago and told me that even he would have a tough time fighting me at my current level. What about you, what have you been doing Naruto-kun?"

Happy that the conversation was going somewhere Naruto answered her with, "Well the first year was spent with ero-sennin and I just traveling around a lot and learning as many new jutsu and techniques as I could. He also taught me a whole bunch about seals. After that I spent the next two years with my summoning Toads at their home learning a new style from them."

So the conversation continued in this direction with each telling stories of the tings they did until Naruto finally came to a stop just outside of a village near the Kusagakure border. "What are we doing here Naruto-kun, was there something you needed to get from the village or are we resting here for the day?" was the questioned asked by Hinata.

"Actually it's both of those, we are meeting ero-sennin here and we are also going to stay here for the night as well. I just need to get some information from him as well as pass on some information."

With that they both entered the village with Naruto walking in the direction of the hot springs and Hinata following right next to him. After walking for a bit, Naruto asked Hinata to stay a little ways back while he goes to retrieve his sensei. Since he wasn't really in the mood to play games right now, Naruto summoned Gamakichi and had him wrangle Jiraiya up him his tongue and bring him to him.

A short while later, a scream accompanied by a white blur land in front of Naruto. "Hey ero-sennin how are you doing, not letting your old age get to you, now are you?" Pissed off that Naruto would interrupt him like that he decided to let it go and be serious and so beckoned him to a nearby clearing. After arriving at the clearing Jiraiya had just noticed Naruto's traveling companion and raised an eyebrow at him. After a short explanation of his scuffle with Kakashi and why Hinata was with him Jiraiya decided to get onto business.

"I got those two scrolls you sent me and let me tell you I was pretty surprised to find you bagged yourself two Akatsuki, it must have been hard."

"Actually I was in Suna when they attacked to get to Garra so I took on the blonde idiot and Garra went after that Sasori guy. It was pretty tough but I came out on top in the end," was Naruto's casual reply to Jiraiya statement.

"Well I'm glad to see your fine kid but you should know that I just found out that Akatsuki is actually based out of Ame. I am going to travel there to check things out after I leave here."

Hearing this caused Naruto to worry for a bit because he was unsure if Jiraiya would be able to make it out of there alive or not. Seeing Naruto's worry Jiraiya gave him a big slap on the back and said, "Hey don't look so worried kid, I am the Great Jiraiya after all. It will take a lot more than a merry group of idiots to take me down. Just remember to always watch yourself and never let your guard down, they've been moving around a lot more recently so I don't want you to take any undue risks with your life."

Hearing this set Naruto a little more at ease but he still wanted to be sure of Jiraiya safety so he handed him a tri-kunai. "Here take this with you and throw it if you get into more trouble than you can chew. I know your tough but your also one of the few remaining precious people I have left, I don't know what I would do if you were to die on me."

Thanking Naruto for his thoughtfulness and the kunai, Jiraiya said his goodbyes and left to continue on his reconnaissance of Ame. He would find out as much as he could about the group targeting his godson, he wasn't about to let them kill Naruto and he also wasn't about to get Naruto involved in any fight he may have in Ame as well. It was his job to protect Naruto and damn it he would.

After watching Jiraiya leave the village Naruto wished him luck and beckoned Hinata to go so that they could find a hotel to stay in for the night. He didn't know how wild things were going to be soon so he definitely wanted to be properly rested for whatever may occur.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In Konoha, at the Hyuuga Manor, we find Hiashi sitting in his study contemplating the things he was just told in his meeting with Tsunade. Apparently his daughter had gone rogue and decided to join up with Uzumaki. At last things have become clear to him, this was why she was always demanding extra training from him and being the proper Hyuuga he always wanted her to be. She did it all for that boy, the boy that gives her the strength and courage to succeed. He wouldn't allow her to get away with this; he would see her brought back to the village and have the caged bird seal place upon her forehead as punishment for betraying the village and the clan. Especially since she betrayed him by using him for her own gains only to go and help that fool Uzumaki. She would suffer; he still had Hanabi, he would train her to be even better than her sister. He would sow into her mind hatred for her older sister and then finally have Hanabi kill Hinata for her betrayal. Hanabi will now be place as heiress to the Hyuuga clan and she will be the best, he would see to it personally.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In a vast lake just inside the village of Ame, we see a toad springing up from the bottom. The toad opens its mouth only to have a hand come out, then an arm, a head and finally a whole body. Jiraiya of the Sannin had just entered Ame to confirm the rumors of Akatsuki's existence in this land with only one thought on his mind. _'Well, that was easy enough; maybe this won't be so bad after all. I'll just get the information I need and be on my way."_

Elsewhere, in one of the many towers in Ame we find the rinnegan eyes of Pain open up wide in surprise. Seeing his reaction Konan asks him 'what's the matter'. He responded to her with, "Someone very dangerous has just entered my rain. Go; find out who it is while I prepare the proper body. I have a feeling I am going to be in for one hell of a fight."

At his command Konan swiftly flew out the window after Pain stopped the rain and began her trek in finding this person who has her friend so worried. She would hold him off as long as she could until Pain arrive, this fool just made a huge mistake by entering The Weeping Country.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the road in some forest just laughing about one of Naruto's pranks during his younger years. After they left the border town village he and Hinata really seemed to have hit it off and he was beginning to really enjoy her company right now.

He was just in the middle of telling her a story about something that happened to him when he was at Myobokuzan when he just suddenly stopped walking and talking. Seeing this Hinata quickly asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer her right away. No; when he spoke it was only two words that weren't directed at her. So with his fists and teeth clenched Naruto slowly ground out the words, "Hello, Teme."

After hearing that Hinata turned to where he was staring and gasped at the sight of seeing Sasuke before her standing with three unknown people. Not knowing what to do in this situation she decided to just stay near Naruto-kun and follow his lead.

"Hello, Dobe, I never expected to find you way out here in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn't you be back at the village chasing your worthless dream of being Hokage?" was Sasuke's casual reply to Naruto's greeting.

"Well I probably would still be there but apparently the council and elders felt it was my fault for letting you get away alive and so decided to banish from the village. To tell you the truth I was probably better off having been banished from the village because now I am a lot more powerful than I used to be. How about you teme, did Oro-chan let you out to play with your friends or have you finally come to your senses and decided to return to the village that loved you?"

"Ha, don't be a fool you idiot. Do you actually think that I would return to that godforsaken village that did nothing but hold me back. I'd sooner see it burn to the ground than go back there. As for Orochimaru letting me out, I go out when I want and do what I want. I don't follow his orders. All that matters is my vengeance which I am just about to complete in about a days time. The only thing standing in my way right now is you."

"Well, what are you going to do about it teme, do you actually think you could kill me now that you've spent some time with that pedophile. Or do you actually think that you are going to be able to defeat your brother who is one of the strongest guys I've ever met. Please, don't make me laugh, you'll never beat him, he would just swat you around like the little fly you are before letting you live again because you're too worthless for him to kill."

Hearing that made Sasuke red with rage so he quickly pull out his Kusanagi and lunged at both Naruto and Hinata hoping to cleave them both in half at the same time. Just as his sword passed through both Naruto and Hinata, he let a smirk come to his face at his victory, only for it to turn into a frown when they both disappeared in clouds of smoke. Standing up straight and putting his sword away, Sasuke motioned his group forward to continue on their search all the while thinking. _'Just you wait dobe, you may have gotten away this time but just as soon as I take care of Itachi I am coming after you and we are going to settle this once and for all!' _

* * *

**Author's Note: **And bam! That's a cut. Wow I can't believe how much inspiration I've been hit with to get these chapters out so fast. Well Naruto and Sasuke have finally reunited and Jiraiya has entered Ame. Will he make it out of there alive, will Sasuke ever find and kill his brother, find out next time and please read and review!!


	8. The Reality of Pain

**Somewhere inside of Ame**

After taking control of the rebel Ame nin's body, Jiraiya is currently hiding inside of the man's shadow using the frog silhouette technique. As Jiraiya travels down a random Ame road he is suddenly attacked by paper shurikens. By-passing the shurikens and quickly exiting the man's shadow, Jiraiya finally sees who is attacking him.

"Ah Konan, you've grown to be quite the beautiful woman. It almost makes regret leaving so soon after I finished teaching you guys. The last I heard you were all dead, but that isn't true is it? Pain is also one of _them_, isn't he?"

"What do you hope to accomplish by revealing yourself to us now sensei?"

"You're right, what's done is done, especially if you're now apart of the Akatsuki. I heard you were all dead, but to think that this is what became of you three."

"I bet you regret not listening to Orochimaru now sensei, instead you chose to save us."

"Then I guess this means that Pain is _him_…" Jiraiya proceed to have a flashback of the Yahiko and the others when they were younger.

As he says this and finishes his reminiscing, Konan just stares right back at him without uttering a single word. Instead she goes on the attack again by launching more paper shurikens at him which he just as easily avoids.

Right after he lands from her attack he jumps straight into a jutsu launching a stream of toad oil onto her before capturing her with his Hari Jizo technique. After he captures her he proceeds to ask some questions about what's going on.

"I used to hear about you guys all the time. That whatever side opposed you guys would always wind up dead."

"You have no idea what we have been through sensei."

"Your right, I don't. But there's no doubt in my mind that what Akatsuki's doing is wrong."

After saying that, Jiraiya is immediately interrupted by someone else speaking from his right. "That is only your opinion…Jiraiya sensei."

After hearing those words Jiraiya's turns to the voice only to find a man with an Akatsuki cloak and long blonde hair. What unsettled him most were the rinnegan eyes that were staring back at him.

"You've changed a lot, but those eyes say it all, so you're Pain, eh Nagato? I guess you didn't grow up like I thought you would; what happened to make you three turn out this way?"

"You don't need to know that, you're just any outsider, remember sensei?" After this was said, Pain decided to throw the first punch by calling out a summoning. And thus the battle between teach and student has begun.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Old Uchiha Hideout**

Outside the old abandoned Uchiha hideout is where we find Team Snake who have just run into Kisame. Knowing they wouldn't get through without a fight, they all prepared themselves to attack until Kisame puts his hands up in a placating manner.

"Whoa hold it; I'm just here to make sure that Sasuke is the only one that gets through. Everyone else is to stay here."

After a short argument about not letting him go alone Sasuke finally speaks up. "That's just fine, that is why I created this group in the first place, so that no one would interfere in my fight with Itachi."

With those words Sasuke proceeded to enter the old hideout and finally came upon a throne room where his brother sat in all his illustrious glory.

"Hello, little brother; tell me, what do you see with your sharingan?"

"What do I see Itachi? With the power I've gained there is only one thing I see right now and that is your death."

"You see me dead? Well then, let's see how good your eyesight is."

After exchanging a few deadly moves and a chidori from Sasuke, the entire little fight sequence turns out to be a genjutsu with Itachi having never left his seat.

Seeing this, Sasuke quickly cancels the genjutsu, only to show the Itachi sitting in the chair that he is in fact a clone, before he proceeds to stab him in the back through the chair. Again the Itachi sitting in the chair turns into a flock of ravens.

After doing this, Sasuke then settles into getting some answers out of Itachi, mainly about the person who helped him destroy the clan since Itachi couldn't do it on his own.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he's next on my list after I take care of you."

"You, kill him. He is Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of the leaf village and the first person to ever awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. You never even hope to come close to defeating that man."

After hearing that statement from Itachi, Sasuke refuses to believe it saying that Madara would be long dead by now. Itachi only reassures him that Madara is indeed alive and well.

From then on they proceed to break out in argument about what reality Sasuke really saw as a child and what reality Itachi chose to show him. That he was the perfect older brother that loved his younger brother so much, that is what Itachi wanted Sasuke to believe. This in turn enrages Sasuke who powers up a chidori and throws it at Itachi.

"Well my eyes are open to the true reality now! My sharingan sees right through you, why don't you use your Mangekyou Sharingan on me now to test your capacity? Or are you afraid that I've grown too strong for you Itachi!"

"Ah, typical Sasuke, always getting angry and shouting wild words at me, but I suppose they are not just empty words anymore now are they?"

"Then stop playing with me and start to fight seriously, I promise you won't be leaving here alive today Itachi."

"But you still haven't gained the same eyes as me Sasuke, do you really believe that you can defeat me as you are now. The Mangekyou Sharingan is more than you would expect. But that all comes with a price as the light slowly fades from you over time."

"What do you mean, using the Mangekyou is causing you to go blind, the power you cherish so much is slowly eating away at what you treasure most."

"But that is where you come in Sasuke; you see by taking your eyes and transplanting them with my own, the light will return to me and never fade again. That was your sole purpose for surviving that night. To help save me from the dark as it tried to consume me. Now come little brother, show this new strength of yours so they I may return to the light."

With that last sentence, the epic fight between brothers has begun with Sasuke seeking to avenge his family and Itachi's attempt to restore his 'light'.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Suna about an hour later**

After spending the last couple of days on the road, Naruto finally arrived back in Suna with Hinata in tow so that he could finally relax for a little while without having to worry about his former comrades coming up behind him.

Both Hinata and Naruto are sitting in the Garra's office with Temari and Kankuro in the background.

"So, your former village has come to bring you back Namikaze? That was certainly both expected and unexpected."

"Why would you say that Garra, how could it be both of those."

"Well it is expected because of the war that all the nations know is coming up. With your current status as an S-Rank Nin now known to all the elemental countries it is expected that they'd want you back on their side.

It is unexpected however that they would actually try and bring you back to the village forcefully knowing how strong you have become and knowing that they have no one besides the Hokage herself who could actually physically bring you back."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence you have on me against baa-chan but I'll be alright. She would never actually force me back there to help them."

"Be that as it may, but you should still be careful Naruto, you now have Iwa, Kumo and Konoha coming after you, each for different reasons," was the worried response given my Temari.

"Like I said, don't worry about me I'll be just fine. There isn't really much that could take me by surprise nowadays."

Just as he let out those words his face widened in surprise before he disappeared in a Yellow Flash.

"Where did Naruto-kun go, I hope nothing bad has happened to him," was the concerned question given by Hinata.

"That is his fathers technique the Flying Thunder God, it means someone who has one of his kunai is in trouble and has just thrown in. I do wonder who it is though considering the only ones he would trust those kunai to are each equally strong in their own right." This was the answer/statement given by the Kazekage.

As each of the other rooms occupants stood there wondering when Naruto would return, Garra was thinking frantically of where his friend could be at the moment and hoping that he returns safely.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Back at the Uchiha Hideout**

Sasuke has just successfully let out his most powerful attack, the Kirin, upon his brother. Now he just stands there watching as the smoke clears hoping to see his brothers burnt corpse. But after the smoke does clear, he is filled with shock to see his brother still standing there with that same confident smirk on his face. It is at that moment when he finally sees his eyes, eyes that are completely red except for the black pupil.

"This, little brother, is the final technique of my Mangekyou Sharingan, Susanoo."

"That's impossible, that was my most powerful attack, a lighting bolt straight from the sky; how could you have survived that?"

"Ah, that is just only one ability of my Susanoo. It will shield me from any type of attack you send my way. Nothing will get through this shield. Now come little brother, show me more, prove to me how much stronger you are."

At these words Sasuke proceeds to throw every kunai and shuriken he has at Itachi but none of them came even close to there mark. As a last ditch effort he throws his Kusanagi sort at him only for it to meet the same fate.

After all these failed attempts, Sasuke begins to panic, believing he is about to die. He sees his brother coming up to him and can only stare as he points his two fingers towards his eyes.

"Now little brother, it is time to return my light." With those few words Itachi proceeds to move his fingers closer to Sasuke's eyes, only to stop and sigh. With a quick hand chop, he knocks Sasuke out and rests next to his brother.

As he sits there staring at Sasuke he can only think one thing, _'This was not how you were supposed to turn out little brother, you were supposed to grow strong enough to protect the village. not join the likes of Orochimaru. Still, it is not yet the time for you, rest now, we will settle this later, and when that day comes I can only hope that you have opened your eyes to what's really around you.'_

With those parting thoughts, Itachi leaves Sasuke side to make his way back to Kisame and out of this god forsaken hideout.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Back in Ame**

Jiraiya was stunned right now; he couldn't believe what had just happened. He killed those three, he knows he killed those three but somehow they were brought back to life. Now he is sitting here hiding behind a barrier like a chicken and missing his left arm. Luckily, Ma was able to grab it and store it in a scroll for him so if he were to get out here alive he could maybe reattach it if he were lucky.

"We have to get out of here Jiraiya-chan, that man is too powerful for us, especially now that you've lost an arm and so much blood."

"Yes, Fukusaku is right Jiraiya-chan, you have tried your best, just summon Naruto and he will get you out of here in a flash and also cover your escape."

"Don't be foolish, it's Naruto that they are after and you want me to just hand him right over on a silver platter. No thanks, I'd rather die before I endanger him like that."

"You're the fool Jiraiya-chan, that boy is the true destined child and has grown to become more powerful than even you. If there is anyone we know who can take this guy it is Naruto-chan." With these final words Fukusaku proceeded to grab the Hiraishin kunai that he knows Jiraiya has on him and throws into the ground next to them.

In a Flash of Yellow, Naruto appears with a surprised look on his face which quickly turns to one of horror when he sees the condition that Jiraiya is in.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what the hell happened to you, I thought I told you to call me if things got out of hand. Now you're missing a whole damn arm!" Jiraiya could only put his head now in guilt.

"The idiot tried to fight to the death but we weren't about to let that happen, we need an escape out of here fast Naruto-chan and we also need you to seal up that body that is poking through the barrier," was the answer given by Fukusaku.

Naruto did as he was told and quickly sealed up one of the Pain bodies. Right after that though the barrier unexpectedly came down and Naruto turned to find five paths of pain staring back at him.

"Ah, finally the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is within my grasp, come with me now and I will allow Jiraiya to leave here alive."

"That won't be happening anytime soon buddy, you'll never get me and you will never complete your goals, whatever they may be."

With that answer Pain quickly shot at Naruto who was a bit faster than him in reacting and quickly used his Hiraishin to flash both him and Jiraiya with the two toads still on his shoulders back to Garra's office.

Pain just stood there staring at the spot that his former sensei and the Jinchuuriki were just in. _'He seems to be pretty powerful, but it is of no consequence. He will fall just like all the others at the hands of God. Soon all the nations will feel and know Pain and then the world will be reborn into one of peace with no more wars, nothing will stand in my way, not even you Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's a wrap, sorry for the delay but school work and lack of a good way to create this part got in my way, but it's done now so please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
